Beneath the Masks
by historymortician
Summary: A multi-chapter story in which Pavi reflects on what his family was, what they have become, and what he fears the future may bring.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera, or any of it's characters. This is a story written for the entertainment of others, no profit is involved.

Imperfection. Flawed. Ugly. Each word sharp as a razor, slicing into him, bringing him down. Pavi brought his hand up to his face, allowed his fingers to wander gently over the scarred flesh. He sat across from his vanity. His eyes flicked upward and met his own, cerulean eyes gazing into each other. His face appeared burned, raw, the skin bumpy, unpleasant to the touch. He dropped his hand into his lap. He looked at the metal clamps, buried in his flesh. There were six in total, one on each side of his forehead, one on each of his cheeks, and the final two around each side of his chin. They didn't hurt anymore, not like when he had first inserted them. He lowered his gaze to the 'mask' which sat in front of him. He felt a smile raise his lips. Pavi lifted his hand and stroked the 'mask' slowly, almost lovingly. The smile slowly left, leaving a brooding expression in it's place. He remembered when he hadn't needed his 'masks' to feel beautiful. He remembered when Papa had still loved his children, when Luigi wasn't the monster he was today, when Amber had still been Carmella. He didn't know exactly when everything had changed, but he remembered the day when his life had started to fall apart.

Rottisimo Largo was one name everyone knew, the creator of GeneCo., the savior of millions. He was the most powerful man in the world. He also seemed to be one of the luckiest, blessed as he was. He had three healthy children, the oldest being Luigi Largo. The middle child, Paviche 'Pavi' Largo. The youngest, Carmella Largo. They seemed to be the definition of a perfect family. A caring, successful father, and three wonderful children. Unfortunately, it seemed the Largo family's good luck would not hold. The organ failure epidemic was still a major problem across the globe, the Largos were no exception. The first to be afflicted was Luigi. He was a strong boy, muscular, tall for his still relatively young age of twenty. He rarely got sick, so it unnerved the family quite a bit when he began to have regular coughing fits. His condition began to deteriorate when he started coughing and sometimes vomiting blood. Rotti, extremely worried at this point, quickly instructed he be examined thoroughly. The news was not good. Luigi's lungs were failing. This came as a great shock to the Largos. Of course, being the most powerful family in the world, they had assumed they were immune to such trivial things as organ failure. Luigi was immediately sent to surgery for organ replacement. Rotti requested the surgeons sedate him with Zydrate, a new anesthetic he had been improving. The surgery was a success, saving Luigi's life. Thanks to the Zydrate sedative, Luigi was able to feel no pain or discomfort even after surgery. The new anesthetic was such a success that it began to replace other, past sedatives. Surgeons requested the 'miracle drug' from far and wide. Once again, Rotti Largo was known as a hero.

Pavi allowed a smile at this warm memory. His family had been more wealthy, and more powerful than ever before. Luigi had made a full recovery, and was much happier than he had been before. The Zydrate seemed to have zapped his temper as well as any pain. Pavi's smile became more of a smirk as he imagined anything having the ability to cool his brother's hot head. The smirk faded, and was replaced by a soft, nostalgic smile. For a while, everything had seemed so perfect. It seemed that no more wrong could possibly be done. Sadly, the Largo family's assumptions were very wrong.

A/N: This is my first fan fiction I have written. I would appreciate being told things I need to improve on, and whether you enjoyed the story or not. Please review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera, or any of it's characters. This is a story written for the entertainment of others, no profit is involved.

Carmella Largo was usually a happy young girl. She had known little suffering in her short life of ten years. She was her daddy's little girl. Pampered as she was, she was still rather naïve. Carmella would enjoy playing with the various dolls in her room. She knew she was loved by her father and her brothers would do anything in there power to protect her. Carmella had everything she could ever need to be content. Until the chest pains began.

Pavi smiled, remembering what a sweet girl Carmella had been. He picked up his 'mask' and placed it carefully over his face. He pressed each metal clamp down. Sealing the 'mask' to his own face. He opened his eyes and smiled confidently at his reflection. Taking in every beautiful detail of his 'face'. 'There', he thought, 'it's-a perfect.' The triumphant grin faded away. It was to bad nothing could ever stay that way.

The pains in young Carmella's chest steadily worsened. There would be times when the throbbing became so intense that she would wish Death come and take her. Rotti, paranoid that the epidemic had come to take another of his children, he ordered she be examined. His suspicions were confirmed, Carmella's heart was beginning to fail. Rushed to surgery, the organ replacement and Zydrate were able to save another life. It was unable to save her opinion of self worth. If her heart had been imperfect, didn't that mean the rest of her was a failure?

Pavi sighed as he remembered his sister's already changing personality. The surgery had left a scar around her neck and chest, like some grotesque necklace. Another surgery would easily have been able to mend such scarring, but she had refused. Whether the reason was for attention or a constant reminder that she could never be flawless, he had never bothered to ask.

A/N: I would like to thank MarinaMar for being my first reviewer ever. It means a lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera, or any of it's characters. This is a story written for the entertainment of others, no profit is involved.

Pavi sat in front of the vanity, making slight adjustments to his 'mask'. They never were very comfortable, and had never fit exactly right. He glared at the edges of the 'mask', not wide enough to cover all of the scarring. Not for the first time, he wished he could have his old face. Of course, he knew, that was impossible.

The Largo family had suffered a great deal this past year. Everyone knew the epidemic had struck them particularly hard. Things were just beginning to perk up, when Rotti received that fateful phone call. Pavi had never been the brightest of the Largo children, merely passing his classes by the slimmest chances. Rotti assumed, when he recognized the number as that of the high school Paviche attended, that it was a teacher calling to say his son needed to pay more attention to his lessons. He was sorely mistaken, the teacher had called to inform Rotti that his son was appearing to have difficulty with seeing the blackboard. Thinking nothing much of it, he asked that Pavi be put through an eye exam. Soon after, the results were released, Pavi would require glasses.

A frown came to Pavi's face as he remembered how much he had hated those glasses. Luigi had teased him constantly, plus they had prevented him from getting a clear view of his eyes. His eyes had always been one of his favorite features, for they were quite beautiful in his opinion. Luckily, he hadn't needed them for long.

The glasses didn't seem to be helping at all. He had eventually given up on wearing them. His vision continued to worsen. Rotti, thinking he needed a stronger prescription on his glasses, sent him in for another examination. It seemed that good fortune had not seen fit to shine on the Largo's. The epidemic had decided to claim a Largo child once again. Paviche's eyes were beginning to fail. Though still unfortunate, Rotti was able to heave a sigh of relief, Pavi's condition was not as serious as his siblings. He was taken to the operation room, the Zydrate injected, and the surgery began. Little did he know, this surgery would take more than just his eyes.

A/N: In answer to MarinaMar's question, I believe the first few chapters will be more based on the past, later chapters will involve more to do with the present, with possible flashbacks to clear up information, and there may also be a few post-opera chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! The Gentic Opera, or any of it's characters. This is a story written for the entertainment of others, no profit is involved.

Pavi remembered with striking clarity, how he had felt waking up from his surgery. His first thought had been awe, unless he was mistaken, these new eyes allowed him to see even better than before. Even before his eyes started failing. The second thought he processed, was pain. A horrible, stinging that felt like fire across his face. Then the surgeons had entered, fear and expressions of slight disgust on their faces. One of them, a GENtern, held a small mirror. She had wordlessly handed it to him, and the only thing he'd been able to feel was shock, and a vague glimmer of despair.

It seemed the Universe had decided to play a bit of a bittersweet 'trick' on the Largo's. Though the organ replacement was a success, it had left Paviche's face hideously scarred. No one could understand what had gone wrong, every other surgery performed had been a success. Files and documents containing information of the surgery were sent to experts who specialized in surgical injuries, along with a skin sample of Pav's face from before and after the surgery. A few weeks later, the results were determined and sent to the Largo's. The answer within was shocking, the Zydrate had caused the injury. Pavi had suffered from a severe allergic reaction to a certain chemical in the Zydrate. The sedative, when injected to areas in his face to numb for the eye replacement had begun to decay the flesh of his face. The rotting flesh was removed, leaving the skin normally covered by his face exposed.

Pavi glowered, remembering the unfortunate turn his life had taken. Muscle and vein exposed for all to see. He folded his hands under his chin and sighed, staring into the mirror. He had been told that another surgery might have repaired the damage. He was ashamed to admit that he hadn't even been brave enough to try. It wasn't fair… Luigi and Amber had been perfectly fine when they emerged from surgery. He had been so resentful of them the first few weeks after his surgery. Zydrate, the word left a bitter taste on his tongue. He couldn't understand how his sister could inject herself with that poison daily. In some back corner of Pavi's mind, he blamed his father for the accident. If he had never created the sedative, he could still be beautiful. It wasn't right to blame him though, he knew that. Rotti hadn't known what would result from the operation. Pavi sighed once again, and absentmindedly stroked his 'mask', he stared at the mirror, lost in his memories and pain.

A/N: I'm not very pleased with how this chapter turned out. Though hopefully, you enjoyed it. Reviews are very much loved. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera, or any of it's characters. This is a story written for the entertainment of others, no profit is involved.

Pavi gracefully lifted himself from his vanity chair, and began to walk toward his bedroom door. He'd spent enough time reflecting on memories best left alone. He opened his door and walked nonchalantly down the hall. About halfway down he heard a high pitched giggle from behind him, he turned and felt a playful smirk tug at his lips. Two GENterns stood a few paces behind, cheeks flushed and eyes gleaming with amusement. He raised his arms and they each came to him, allowing his arms to wrap around their shoulders.

"And how-a are the lovely bellas today?" Another giggle greeted his question. Once more they began down the, he smiled as he felt their hands caressing his hair and neck. They were approaching the door to the kitchen. One of the GENterns was trailing her hand down his spine. He shivered with pleasure, thinking that later on they might find some time to…

"Ah! You stupid bitch!" A loud crash was heard behind the kitchen doors, along with Luigi's rage filled voice. The two GENterns let go of Pavi and backed down the hallway, looks of fear in their eyes. Pavi rolled his eyes and cracked the door open. "M-mister Largo, p-please… I'm so s-sorry!" Another GENtern pleaded from her spot on the floor, Luigi towered over her, anger etched in every line of his face. A large brown stain, most likely coffee, was spreading across his white shirt. A broken mug lay on the floor. Luigi reached into his shirtsleeve and retrieved a long knife, with a wickedly sharp blade. " You really shouldn't have done that-" He spoke in a cold, flat voice. " Please, sir! It was an accident!" Tears were now streaming from her eyes. " Don't fucking interrupt me!" He screamed at her. Luigi made a sudden grab for her, and caught a grip on her hair. He pulled her up from the ground, she began screaming. He shifted his grip on the knife and drove it into her stomach with shocking force. Blood poured from the wound, staining her white uniform. She clutched at Luigi as he let go of her, trying to hold herself up. He made an expression of disgust and pushed her to the floor. Pavi walked in as her movements became slower and finally stopped. " Fucking peasant…" Luigi growled, wiping the knife clean with a dish towel.

" Now, was-a that really necessary fratello?" Pavi asked, faking innocence. Luigi glared at him, " Fucking bitch deserved it, she ruined my shirt!" He gestured at the shirt, now stained with coffee and blood. Pavi smirked as he looked his brother up and down through the 'mask's' eyeholes. He shook his head, " Oh, fratello. Doesn't that-a seem a bit-a extreme? You-a certainly could-a have handled that in another way." He was only trying to annoy his brother, it was a rather favorite past time of his. " Ha! Like you handle your problems any better! Or does ripping the face off every whore you see not count as an extreme measure?" Luigi was the one smirking now, knowing he'd bested his brother. Pavi stiffened, tightening his muscles, a habit he'd kept from childhood whenever he'd felt threatened. " I don't-a think either of-a us has much room to talk." He said softly. Luigi snorted, rolled his eyes, and stalked from the room. Pavi relaxed his muscles, and gazed sadly after his brother. Luigi had been much more violent this past year, no one had been sure why. Pavi sighed as he turned to the dead GENtern by his feet. He kneeled down and pushed her hair back from her face. A trickle of blood leaked from her mouth, but other than that, she was quite beautiful. 'What a shame' he thought, ' for such beauty to be wasted…' He felt the 'mask' he was currently wearing, it had been quite a while since he had gotten a new one. He reached for his own knife he kept in his sleeve. He touched it to her skin, and pressed down with enough force to cause more blood to leak. He traced the knife over the outline of her face, and peeled it away from her skull. He smiled at his newest accessory, almost forgetting his previous sadness. He once more glanced down at the dead woman. Her face was a shining sheet of scarlet, more blood was dripping onto the floor. ' It's not like she'll be using it,' he thought as he held his prize up, ' besides' he smirked, ' beauty such as this should never be wasted.'

A/N: I'm sorry about the long update. My internet decided to act up, and my inspiration died. I hope this chapter lived up to expectations. I suppose it is dedicated to 'Emoen', who seems to love " how bat shit crazy" these sibling are. Please read and review, thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera, or any of it's characters.. This is a story written for the entertainment of others, no profit is involved.

Pavi lounged in a chair in his father's office, accompanied by the rest of his family. His father was seated behind his desk, hands folded neatly in a pyramid shape in front of his face. Luigi sat across the room in a chair of his own, he looked nervous, continuously clenching and releasing his hands. Amber sat slightly apart from everyone, lying across the sofa in the middle of the room. She shifted her leg slightly, allowing her dress to slide a little and reveal more of her leg. Pavi continued to gaze around the room, examining with interest the different poses his family took. Eventually, he got bored and resumed preening himself with the hand mirror he carried most everywhere. They were all gathered here for a 'family meeting' as Rotti preferred to call it. However, they couldn't really be called meetings, for the majority of them were mostly wasted nights in which Rotti would openly express his disgust over his children's latest antics. Though tonight seemed a rare time where they might actually get a bit of work done. By work, it was of course meant helping with minor decisions concerning GeneCo.

Unfortunately, this moment was short lived. One of the many employees of GeneCo. Entered the room after first knocking upon the large door. The employee carried in their hand a large envelope. Their face was expressionless as they strolled across the room and deposited the envelope on Rotti's desk. They left just as quietly, not even sparing a glance for the three children. Rotti frowned as he picked up the envelope and opened it with his silver letter opener. A few papers, what looked like pictures fell from the envelope onto the desk. " What is this?" Rotti questioned with an irritated manner. His frown deepened as he looked at whatever the pictures contained. Suddenly, he knocked the images from his desk, glared at his children, all of whom were now watching him with some caution. He stood and left the room, his two bodyguards following along as always. They could hear him muttering to himself as he practically stomped out of his office. Amber took note of this, rolled her eyes, and continued to ignore everyone. Pavi and Luigi glanced at each other, then stood, and went to see what could have possibly angered their father so much.

Each picture showed one sibling. Luigi, murdering a woman. Pavi, removing her face. Amber, passed out in an alley, obviously after a dose of Zydrate. Pavi emitted a gasp, their father had been exposed to the full horror of their actions. " This is what he was so pissed about? He already knew what we'd been doing, there was really no reason to flip out like he did." Said amber, with a smirk. The two brothers jumped, having not heard her approach. Luigi's face was becoming red, a sign that a tantrum was about to occur. " You're making it sound like it's no big deal! He's never going to hand GeneCo over to me with those damn employees revealing everything to him!" He fumed. Pavi looked up at his brother, glaring. " And just-a what makes you-a think that he's-a going to leave-a it to you?" Luigi let out a laugh, " It's obvious, isn't it? Why would he leave it to a face-stealing faggot like you, when he could leave it with someone competent, like me?" He replied. Amber snorted, " You're both idiots, he's not leaving it to either of you. He's probably not even going to leave it to me." Luigi and Pavi stared at her, confusion evident on their faces. " What-a are you talking about-a sorella?" Pavi asked quietly. Even Luigi seemed interested in an explanation. She rolled her eyes, and continued " In case you two haven't noticed, we aren't exactly the perfect children. What have we done to prove responsibility over a company such as this? I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't leave us shit in his will. I honestly could care less who inherits this hell hole. It wouldn't be that fun for me, what, with restricting my freedom." She shrugged her shoulders, then focused her gaze on her brothers. " If you two want to waste your lives expecting something you'll never get, that's fine by me. I'm getting on with my life." On that note, she strutted to the door and disappeared to another area of the building. " Stupid slut." Luigi growled, though he looked faintly troubled. " She doesn't understand half the shit she's talking about." Pavi looked at his brother, noting with some appreciation that he looked rather nervous. He looked toward where Amber had disappeared. 'You're wrong, fratello.' He thought to himself. ' Most of the time she's to far gone in a Zydrate haze to make much sense of anything. But… at times like this. I think she knows exactly what she's talking about. Perhaps she's entitled to more credit then she used to.' He spared his brother one more glance, then followed Amber's actions, and left the room.

A/N: I'm very sorry once again for the long update. If anyone caught on, this was supposed to be my rendition of one of the first scenes of the movie. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. I hope you enjoyed. Please read, and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! The Genetic opera, or any of it's characters. This is a story written for the entertainment of others, no profit is involved.

Pavi sat in the living room, gazing into the mirror he seemed to love so much. The disastrous 'family meeting' from yesterday was still fresh I his mind. He sighed, stroking the 'mask' with the tips of his fingers. Was it just their family who had these difficulties? Although the press attempted to make their family seem to be perfection itself, he and everyone else knew that this was far from true. By everyone else, of course, he meant his family. The people in the city were for the most part, far to dim witted to catch up with the quite obvious signs. Pavi continued to think upon the dismal trail his thoughts were going. He was immersed in this he didn't hear the footsteps enter the room. It was only when he heard someone sink into the chair across from him that he looked up. He frowned when he noticed it was only his brother, Luigi.

" Do you-a need something, fratello?" he asked with forced calm. Luigi smirked at him, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Aw, is someone still upset over yesterday?" he asked in a falsely placating voice. Pavi glared at his brother.

"Must-a you insist on being-a so immature?" Pavi mumbled before turning back to his mirror. Luigi stopped smirking, and a fierce light came to his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you, so you don't fucking turn away from me until I'm done. Got it?" he growled through gritted teeth. Now it was Pavi's turn to smirk, he turned back to Luigi, stood up, and began to walk away.

"Ah, but-a fratello you-a don't understand. _I_ am-a done talking to _you._" He turned away gracefully, and began to walk out of the room. He gasped, as he felt a large weight charge into him. Winded, he lay on the floor, staring up at his brother in surprise. Luigi glared down at him with undisguised rage burning in his clear blue eyes. Pavi felt fear rise up in him, this had never happened before. Luigi pinned his arms above his head, Pavi gasped in pain slightly, as the position was quite uncomfortable.

"You always were a cheeky little bastard, and _I'm_ starting to get fucking sick of it." he snarked through a twisted grin. Pavi continued to look fearfully up at his brother. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. They would fight with words, Luigi had _never_ resorted to physical violence when it came to his siblings.

'_He could actually kill me right now…,' _he let the thought trail off, preferring not to dwell on it. He had to find a way to gain the upper hand, catch him off guard, the idea came to him in a burst of inspiration.

"I don't-a think our mother would approve of-a this behavior." he stated coldly. Luigi froze, for a moment his grip on Pavi's arms became tighter, then he slackened and stood up. Pavi stood up as well, and looked at Luigi. His head was down, and shadows obscured his expression. His hands were balled into fists and he was shaking. Pavi felt a surge of sadistic pleasure fill him. Luigi would always win their little battles of words, leaving Pavi in a state of confused emotions. Now Pavi was the winner, he had bested his brother. A vicious smile curved his lips, and slightly unhinged giggle escaped. Luigi looked up, hatred was carved into each of his features. He drew back his arm, and before Pavi could react, his brother's fist crashed into his jaw. He tasted blood as he bit down on his tongue. He saw stars as his head hit the floor with a jarring impact. He groaned, and tried to focus his blurry gaze on Luigi. His brother looked down at him, his face now devoid of emotion.

"Don't ever mention her again," his voice shook with suppressed rage, "you don't know shit. I bet you don't remember her. So don't go around acting all high and fucking mighty like you and her were so close. If you ever fucking pull something like that again, I will make sure you regret it." He stepped over Pavi's body, stopped for a moment, then turned and aimed a kick at his ribs. Pavi gasped at the burst of pain. Luigi left the room, as he walked out the door, Pavi felt the slightest hint of remorse. Had he really said that? Their mother had died when they were both quite young. Luigi was right, Pavi could barely remember her. She had always been much closer to Luigi. Had he really taken pleasure from bringing those memories to the forefront of his brothers mind? As he attempted to sit up, a fresh burst of pain hit him, along with a flash of anger at this brother. Luigi never showed any signs of remorse when he would break him down. Why should he feel this way, when his brother had never even shown any signs that he cared for him? He stood up, and the sadistic smile made it's way back to his lips. The Genetic Opera was tomorrow night, and Pavi felt certain that their father would be revealing who would inherit GeneCo.

'_You just wait, fratello. If you felt crushed today, just wait until father makes his big announcement.'_

A/N: Oh, my goodness! An update? Is it really possible? I apologize for the long wait. Stressing over school work and writer's block do not make a good combination. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And for the anonymous reviewer, I hope this makes it easier to read. Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera, or any of it's characters. This is a story written for the entertainment of others, no profit is involved.

The day of the Opera was a blur, most everyone was in a hurry, although there was plenty of time left in the day. Pavi himself, was already finished preparing himself, and had contented to spend the rest of the day preening in his mirror and quietly observing the other members of the Largo family. Luigi had already shredded through several shirts and quite a few more Genterns. Pavi noted with pleasure that he looked visibly strained, no doubt from their previous argument. Amber flitted through the mansion's many hallways with excited yet nervous steps. She would disappear into a room and come out donning an extremely ridiculous piece of clothing, jewelry, or even wigs. Finally, she ceased and flounced over to her older brother.

"What do you think?" She asked with the confidence of a person who knew exactly what was about to be said. "Perfect for tonight, don't you think?" She was wearing a dress of many shades of blue, the hoop skirt seemed to fill the hallway. Her blonde wig towered over Pavi's head, adorned with multiple gems and lace. He managed to prevent a snigger from escaping and answered sweetly.

"Of-a course, sorella. I-a doubt that anyone will-a be able to keep-a their eyes off of you." Amber smiled, and seeming to find the compliment acceptable, turned and walked away. Pavi smirked as she vanished around a corner. Even after applying an absurd amount of makeup, the surgery scars of her most recent face transplant were quite visible. He turned in the opposite direction and nearly ran into his father. Expecting a reprimand, he was surprised when Rotti merely smiled.

"Do be more watchful of wear you are heading, Paviche." He continued on his way. Pavi stood there, a bit shocked. His father's eyes had seemed almost kind, but there was also something else. A gleam that hadn't been there for quite some time, Rotti was expecting something, whether it was good or bad, Pavi felt did not concern him. The rest of the day passed in quite a dull manner. In no time the family was climbing into their limo and were off to the Opera. Pavi glanced at Rotti, and noticed the gleam was still there. Although, on a double take, it looked rather sinister. He shivered and refrained from glancing anywhere except the window the rest of the ride. They arrived with precious minutes to spare, Luigi and Pavi promptly strolled inside and found their seats. Pavi was pleased to notice the young women sitting next to him, he placed his arm over her shoulder and drew her closer, ignoring how she tensed against his touch. In no time at all loud music filled the room. Luigi and Pavi stood, encouraging the spectators to sing their praise to GeneCo. Rotti stood on the stage overseeing all. The audience was overjoyed and thrilled at what was most definitely going to be the most impressive show yet. The Gentern's, Rotti, and the bandleader left the stage, Pavi and Luigi resumed their seats in time for Amber's shining moment.

'At least the back-up singers are good.' He thought, as he and the audience collectively cringed at her butchering yet another note. The crowd was beginning to show dissaproval, jeering and laughing.

'She wouldn't be doing as bad if she would take her hand away from her face.' He thought, irritated. He had no less gave this much thought, when she removed her hand, spun in a circle, and her face fell off. There was a collective gasp, and then the crowd swelled into a single mass of laughter. Their voices were raucous and hoarse by the time they had run Amber off the stage, in tears. Pavi glanced over at Luigi and noticed he was tightly gripping his knife, red in the face from suppressed rage and indignation. For once, Pavi shared his brother's viewpoint. Once the crowd had quieted down, a much softer styled music flooded the room. The curtain reopened, revealing the Voice of GeneCo herself, Blind Mag. The sound of her lilting soprano voice eased everyone into a state of relaxation. The rope holding her lowered her to the snow decorated ground, she gracefully moved across the stage, her voice swelling with tragedy and passion. She worked her way back to the center of the stage, and allowed the support to draw her back up.

"Come take these eyes~, I would rather be…blind~." The still spell she had created shattered like ice as she thrust her sharp tipped nails into her eyes. There were gasps and screams from the spectators as the beautiful Blind Mag seemed to cry tears of blood. Her face was pulled back in a horrible grin that stretched her cheeks into a mocking expression. The screams grew louder as the support rope holding her went slack. She seemed to fall in slow motion, silence stretched on as her body went limp. She plummeted straight down, and the screams reached a crescendo as her form was impaled by the wrought iron fence. Pavi's eyes were wide with fear, and they threatened to pop out as his father walked on stage, looking calm as ever.

"Now don't worry, it's just part of the show. There is nothing to fear." The crowd instinctively quieted at his calm, soothing voice. Pavi snuck a glance toward Luigi, but he was staring intently at their father, apparently needing to be told that what they had just witnessed hadn't really happened. Pavi sought reassurance as well, but looking up at his father he once again felt that cold chill permeate his being. He shivered and the girl next to him tensed once more. His father didn't just look calm, he looked _pleased._

'What's going on?' he thought, in slightly panicked tones. It was a few moments before he realized something else was happening. On the stage a girl stood, with raven hair cascading down her back, and a beautiful, form fitting dress that clung to her slender figure. There were noises coming from behind the curtain, and then another person crashed onto the stage. A Repo Man? No. Nathan. The girl… what was happening?!

"Get up, fag." A voice next to him growled making him jump, Luigi stood beside him, looking pale. He motioned up towards the stage, Pavi removed his arm from around the girl next to him, and tried not to notice as she visibly relaxed. They could hear the three people on stage begin to sing, as if this all really was part of the show. Pavi tried to control his frightened breathing. This truly was turning into their most amazing show yet.

'It's not for show this time…'

He shuddered at the voice. No. It was always for show. Dangerous things didn't happen to people like _them. _Yes, it was just for show, just as usual. They were just chracters in this particular show. He would play his part as well as he could, and hope that their ending was a happy one.

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in so long. I don't really have an excuse except for not a whole lot of motivation. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter despite its long wait. I'm thinking there may be about two more chapters, but we'll see when we get there. Until next time, please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera, or any of its' characters. This is a story written for the entertainment of others, no profit is involved.

Pavi and Luigi leaped upon the stage, fluid in movement. Everything was happening so quickly, Pavi found it difficult to process. He felt like he was watching the still pictures of slide show rapidly flash across his field of vision.

Nathan on the ground, instruments shocking him into submission.

Luigi across from him, taunting, mocking, jeering. He vaguely realized he was mimicking his brothers' actions.

The girl standing in the middle of all this chaos, looking like a pale flower being violently blown apart, petal by petal, by a cruel, vicious, wind.

His father moving like a vulture to the scent of decay. His arm wrapping protectively around her shoulders.

Blind Mags' corpse lying twisted and broken, impaled by the sharp, unforgiving, metal fence.

The audience reacting in perfect harmony to the spectacular show being put on just for them.

Suddenly, his father released the girl, who collapsed to the ground. Splattering blood onto her and those surrounding her body. She rocked back and forth, tears cascading rivulets down her gaunt cheeks. Nathan reached for her, only to be withheld by the instument wielding body guards. Rotti was attempting to persuade the girl to get up. She couldn't. Insults were exchanged between Nathan and his father And then she collapsed completely, head connecting wetly with the blood soaked floor. Pavi couldn't hear anything save for a dull roar in his ears.

A space of time that seemed like seconds but was most likely a couple of minuets left Pavi in a seemingly new area. The stage was dark except for a spotlight trained on Nathan, bound to a wheel chair. And the girl, as she shakily got back to her feet. Another series of slide show shots.

His father once again placing his arm upon her shoulder.

Her conflicted, teary, gaze finally settling on Nathan. He spoke to her in a voice filled with regret.

His father handing her a silver revolver. Her face a mask of shock and pain.

Nathan pleading, tears in his own eyes. Her eyes meeting with his. The eyes overflowed with more than tears. Love. Love seemed to literally shine out of her eyes.

Rotti backtracking as the shine became a flame of anger. She spun the revolver on him, hatred and betrayal distinguishable in each word she spat at him. How young she was, each emotion revealed with such little effort. An open book.

Darkness.

Gunshot.

Screams.

Red-tinted light.

Pavi suppressed a cry of horror at the scene before him. Nathan lying in a fresh pool of blood. The girl screaming at him. Voice fracturing like shattered glass. His fathers' face in front of him, wrinkled lines etched darkly into his twisted, terrifying, face. The face of a demon. Luigi stood next to him, frozen in place. Eyes open wide, mouth agape. Rotti lifted his arm and coughed into his shirt sleeve. A dark stain slowly spread along the white fabric.

"Pop? You alright?" Luigi mumbled, stumbling forward. First as always, to act.

Rottis' face contorted into a snarl of outrage. "Get away from me. _GET AWAY!_" He thundered. Luigi stepped back. A whimper from behind alerted them of Ambers' prescence. Rottis' eyes flew up and settled at a point behind the two brothers.

"You're not my daughter." He growled through clenched teeth. Amber whimpered again, and fled the way she had come.

"And _you…," _he focused back on Pavi and Luigi.

"You're not men… you're _monsters."_ His tone was set with such finality. His word decreed as though scratched in stone. He turned to the audience, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. With a thud that lightly vibrated through the stage floor, Rotti collapsed, took a final shuddering breath, and lay still.

"Oh my god…" Luigi whispered. His eyes were wide with shock. He took another step back, and ran in the direction Amber had gone. Pavi stood as though nailed in place. He was dead. Rottisimo Largo was dead. _His father_ lay dead on the floor in front of him. Yet no feeling of despair enveloped him. He felt nothing. It only took him a few moments to realize this was so because in the past few years, he had felt _nothing _towards his father. He was his father merely in word, but never in the way usually associated with such a relationship. He moved his gaze and fixed it upon the girl leaning over Nathan. Her bloody hands left smears on his face as she cradled his head in her lap. They were murmuring to each other. Then Nathan rubbed a diamond tear away with his thumb, and allowed his hand to fall to the floor, limp. She looked down at him for another moment before she raised her head and looked across the stage. Her eyes searched until they met his . He stared back, and sucked in a breath at what he saw. Though her body remained the same, an ageless sense of knowledge radiated from those twin pools of darkness. He smiled sadly as he gazed back at her, and hoped he could convey to her that he was sorry for all that had happened this night. She seemed to understand, or perhaps it was just wishful thinking that made it look as though her eyes softened. No, the small, but visible sight of the corners of her mouth lifting told him the truth. The young woman stood gracefully, and walked slowly to the front of the stage. She began to sing as she walked down the steps and through the aisle. Her voice was beautiful. It was not as rich and deep as Mags' had been, but it was passionate. She placed her heart into each word. It was innocent and pure. The spotlight followed her, illuminating her like a beacon. The resounding thud of the ornate doors closing behind her left the entire room in silence. Slowly, building in strength like an approaching wave, applause filled the opera house to the brim. Pavi didn't notice the tears streaming down his face until he blinked his eyes and felt the wetness. He slowly unclasped his mask, and allowed the droplets to follow the deep scars in his skin. He didn't understand what he was feeling. It was foreign… but he would have sworn on his life that he had felt it long ago. He lifted his hand to his face and gently wiped the tears away. Then he remembered.

Hope.

This woman he had seen only this night had impacted him more than anyone he could remember previously. She was a shining example of what a human being should be like. Like a dove, she was fragile and beautiful. Cursed with the tragedy of living in this dreadful world, she did not give up. She rebounded and had instead struck an emotion so pure into someone who could barely comprehend its' power. Hope. That all did not have to end with this night. That life would continue, and perhaps in time, improve.

'_Addio, mia piccola columba. E potrebbe trovare un modo per riparare il modulo rotto, como avete il mio riparata.'_

A/N: Woo! An update! Sorry once more on the long time between updates. Never fear though, I would never abandon a story no matter how interspersed my updates. I'm literally writing this as I go along, and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I am. If you were surprised by Shilos' sudden spotlight moment, don't worry, I was too. Pavis' little Italian moment at the end translates to, _"Goodybye, my little dove. And may your broken form be mended as you have mended mine." _If there is anything incorrect with that. Well, I used Google Translate, so I suppose blame them. One more chapter after this one! Largo Siblings post-opera! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review!


	10. End

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera or any of its' characters. This story is written for the entertainment of others, no profit is involved.

Pavi stood a bit longer on the side of the stage, hidden in the shadows caused by the dimmed stage lights. The audience slowly filed out of the Opera House, chattering contentedly amongst themselves, oblivious to the events that had transpired this evening. Once the last person had exited the large, ornate doors closed with a loud thud. It was almost completely silent, asides from the muffled sounds of weeping coming from the backstage area. Pavi turned and began to gracefully make his way through the assorted props and stray ropes held down by sandbags. The lighting was dim and although he moved fluidly he almost tripped twice. The weeping had ceased a few minutes ago and he would have turned around had Luigi not appeared before him, mouth set in a narrow line. He grabbed Pavi's upper arm and roughly dragged him down a side hallway and into Amber's personal dressing room. Pavi was shoved forward as Luigi crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall of the small but elaborate room. Amber sat in her chair in front of her large mirror, applying some finishing touches of make-up onto her newest face.

"It has-a set better than-a the previous?" He asked with a smirk, which was hidden by the perpetually smiling mouth of his mask.

Amber stood and before Pavi could even think to move, a sharp, biting slap sends him stumbling back two steps. He is shoved forward once more by Luigi and he only just manages to stop himself from plowing into Amber. He slowly straightens up and faces her, planning on giving his best death glare and feels his blood run cold. The expression on Amber's face is nearly identical to the hate filled stare that was Rotti Largo's last. Her face changes, and she smiles sweetly.

"I don't believe that's an appropriate way to talk to the new Head of GeneCo." Her smile widens, showing off perfectly, straight, even teeth. His eyes widen and he knows she has noticed because she laughs- a bright, merry sound. She reaches behind her and picks up a wrinkled, folded, paper. She hands it to him, he snatches it away and scans the text, cold sweat breaks out on his skin.

"This is-" he begins.

"His will." Luigi finishes, barely concealed rage hiding beneath a calm exterior. He walks forward until he is standing beside Pavi. "He left the company in her hands." Pavi notes that his brother is visibly shaking.

"But-a why?" Pavi asks, dismayed by the hurt in his own voice. Amber scoffs.

"Please. What other choice did he have besides me? His eldest son is a raving, murderous, lunatic. And his middle child a face-carving rapist, who also happens to have half the number of brain cells than the average Gentern. _I _was the obvious pick."

Pavi opens his mouth to ask a question but Amber cuts across.

"Everyone believes tonight events to be all part of the show. That girl's claim to GeneCo. Can be played off as completely invalid." She holds out her hand for the will, and Pavi places it gently in her fingers. She folds back up, until it is the size of large stamp, and places it in her pocket. She fixes both her brothers with a look that says clearly that she has plans for them. She sizes them up, all the while that sweet smile never leaving her blackberry painted lips. Luigi breaks the silence after nearly a minute has passed.

"You wanted us both here. I doubt you wanted to just gloat and wave around your new power. So, why don't you tell me whatever the fuck it is that you want so I can get the hell out of here." The last part of his sentence tapers off into a soft growl. Amber continues to smile, and Pavi childishly wonder why Luigi was not slapped for his disrespectful tone towards her. She spreads her hands, fingers splayed wide open.

"Oh, but is about waving my power about. Partially. You see, the things you two have done over the past few years alone could put you in jail for a dozen lifetimes each. Now that I am the Head of GeneCo., I have access to all of the photos, files, and other _embarrassing_ items our dear father didn't want getting out to the eye of the press…" She lets the the word dance off her tongue and hang in the air between the three of them. Pavi feels as if he is suddenly being compressed into a very small space by a great amount of pressure. He glances at Luigi and notices his face is shiny with sweat. His eyes are bright with fear, and that is when Pavi feels the pressure crush against his chest. He can't breathe. Luigi seems to find his voice.

"You wouldn't." He almost whispers, voice hoarse. Amber's eyes stare into her eldest brother's and she tilts her head slightly.

"Oh, of course not," she says softly. "As long as you do exactly as I say." She pauses and looks at each of them, making sure they are paying attention, then continues.

"You will both continue to serve in the name of GeneCo. What, with all the responsibilities I'll have, I won't be able to show my face to the public as much. So, instead of going out and doing whatever obscene acts you may feel like, you'll be kissing the ass of the press members and making sure our image looks good. You will assist me with any task I may ask of you, which may range from speaking in a conference to fetching my morning coffee. Think of yourselves as my _special_ personal assistants. If you fail to comply to these terms, I might accidentally _slip_ some files onto the desk of one of the city's news anchors. And we wouldn't want that, would we?" That sweet smile, as if she is offering them the treat of a life time and not the life line between freedom and incarceration.

"Do I make myself clear?" She asks. Pavi doesn't understand, he meant to start over, to leave this awful night behind. He didn't want to return to the 'perfect' life he had lived before. He didn't want to walk the pristine halls and smell the overhanging scent of death and gore that permeated the premises of his 'perfect' house. He wanted to leave. He was about to open his mouth and tell Amber she could threaten him as much as she wanted, he had lawyers that could fix any mess she landed him when Luigi spoke.

"Alright."

Amber's eyes were filled with glee.

Pavi turned his head and stared at his brother. He had always considered Luigi, awful as he was, to be brave. He never backed down from a threat, instead meeting it with unsheathed knives and leaving behind a fresh body for organ extraction. But now… he looked defeated. And Pavi realized, that although he wanted to leave. He didn't want to do so alone. Amber alone didn't frighten him, and Luigi alone wouldn't be all that bad. But both of them banded against _him _all on his own. It was a terrifying prospect. And so, he found himself repeating.

"Alright."

Amber walked forward and gave them each a hug. Then with a hand on one of each of their shoulders, glanced once more between the two of them. Satisfied, she continued walking and beckoned them to follow her.

"The press is probably outside waiting. We'd better go make out big announcement." She strutted along in front of them, hips swaying side to side. Pavi found the sight hypnotizing. They walked in silence until they reached the front doors of the Opera House, where Rotti's two previous bodyguards waited. Pavi felt the feeling of being simply an unwilling character in a story all over again. And, he supposed, he should attempt to play his part to the best of his ability. Amber motioned for the doors to be opened, and the bodyguards obeyed. They were met with a thousand flashes of light, and a deafening roar of noise from the large crowd that waited.

_Showtime._

A/N: Thank you everyone who took the time to review this story. You guys and your enjoyment kept me wanting to keep writing. I know this update was long awaited, and I do apologize, but I wanted to make sure the final chapter was something you would all enjoy, and I hope I've succeeded. Thank you all once more, for all of your critique and support. Please, read and review.


End file.
